Chronicals of the Chosen Warrior
by ForeverEmrys
Summary: Liz discovers that she is a very powerful witch on her 17th birthday and has to move to San Farnsisco to live with her Charmed cousins. Though there is an evil greater than anything that even the charmed ones have face that will surface leaving Liz.
1. Something Wicca To Roswell Comes

Chronicals of the Chosen Warrior

Book One: Something Wicca to Roswell Comes

**Chapter One: Nomad 17**

Elizabeth Parker sat silently contemplating the tragic events that have taken place in her life up to that point. She glanced around her room trying to fit herself back into its normacy, but she knew that she had seen to much and felt to much to lie to herself at this point. She knew for a fact that aliens existed,because an alien had saved her life and fallen in and out of love with her and killed her best friend, Alex Whitman. The alien that saved her life is named Maxwell Evans, Max to most. He had risked his, his sister Isabel, his best friend, Michael Gueirn's lives just to save hers and she was thankful for that. Although the trouble didnt start until Max found that his destiny wasnt with Liz but with Tess Harding, the fourth aleind in Max's group and his former wife in the twisted past lives. Though Max didnt believe in it and fought to try and get Liz back and almost did. Until, an older version of him came from the future and told Liz that because of them being togethor the world will end and that she had to get his younger self to fall out of love with her and in love with Tess.

Liz was a little skeptical at first, but later came around and did what Future Max told her to do make Max fall out of love with her. This idea started off not working at all, then she got an idea that would do the trick. She had made it look as if she had had sex with Kyle Valenti, her exboyfriend, thus making him fall out of love with her. It worked. Then Alex was later on was found dead in his car. The sherif said that it was suicide, but Liz and her former friend believed that it wasnt. Though they went different ways when it trully counted. Liz investigated the situation and found that it was Tess who had killed Alex simply to decode their alien book that told of their alien destiny. Tess left in a space ship pregant with Max's child. After that the people Liz called friends basically excomunicated her and started to be very crul to her. She thought that finding out that Alex was murdured would help, but it didnt.

There was a knock at Liz's bedroom door. Liz looked up and saw that it was her mom, Nancy Parker."Good morning, mom."

"Good morning, sweety. Is everything ok?" Nancy said coming in and siting down beside Liz.

"Yeah, just thinking." Liz said looking down at her hands.

"Alex?" Nancy asked, remembering how close the two kids were growing up.

"Yeah." Liz said.

"Want to talk about it?" Said Nancy putting a arm aroun Liz's sholders.

"No, I'm alright," Liz said.

"On a happier note your going to be 17 this Friday." Nancy said trying to brighten the mood.

Liz sied."Who would come to the party? My friends stoped talking to me sence Alex died."

"Honey, its ok we dont have to envite them. You however can envite anyone you want." Nancy said.She gave Liz an odd knowing look."Besides there is someone special coming to see you."

"Who?" Liz asked now looking directly at her mother.

"Its a suprise." Nancy said.

Jeff Parker, Liz's dad walks in. "Your going to be late for school of you dont hurry, Liz."

"Good morning to you to dad." Liz said and kissed both her parents on the cheeks and left for school.

Liz sat silently ate her lunch in the Roswell High Cafeteria and watched as the other students talked away about their happy lives. She was so caught in her own thoughts that she didnt notice when someone sat right across from her. That is until she heard them clear their throat bringing her back to reality."Excuse me," Liz said noticing that the guy, who had short blonde hair and light blue eyes that fight just right his boy band features, had said somthing to her.

"I said," the guy began again," why are you sitting over here alone and looking so down? I'm Peter, by the way. Peter Quinn."

"Not that its any of your buisness but I miss my friend, Alex Whitman." Liz said giving Peter a slightly cold look for being so nosy. Even if she did think he was cute she still was warry of meeting new people because she never knew their motives. Liz realized she was beibg a complete bitch and wanted to appolagise."I'm sorry. You didnt deserve that."

"No I should appolagise. I didnt mean to bring up bad memorys for you." Peter said,"I just wandered why such a cuty was sitting alone and looking so down."

"It's ok. They werent bad memories, but I just miss him you know." Liz said looking down at her hands.

Peter was about to say something else, but desided not to when two blondes came up to the table and started laughing out loud drowning out any other possible sound at the table. Liz looked down as she heard Maria and Isabel get closer to her table. She knew why they where coming over, she just didnt think that they would be so low as to do it when a cute guy was sitting with her.

"Oh, Maria. Look what the cat dragged in. A trashy looking brown top." Isabel said looking directly at Liz. Then she and Maria both began laughing.

"Yeah Is," Maria said," I think that we should leave before she infects us with her trashiness." They both laugh again and walk over to their table and sit with Michael and Max, who were talking to each other and pointing at Liz and Peters direction.

"What was that all about?" Peter asked looking at Maria and Isabel as they walked away.Then he saw that Liz was on the verge of crying."Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Liz said, her voice cracking a little. She cleared her throat and continued,"Im fine."

"Who were those people?" Peter asked.

"They **used** to be my friends." Liz said.

"If you dont mind my asking, what happened?" Peter asked.

Liz sighed," We sort of had a falling out after Alex died." Liz said.

"I'm sorry." Peter Said.

"Oh my God, Peter. please stop apolagising." Liz said laughing.

"Ok ok. no more apolagies." Peter said, also laughing."You should do that more often."

"What." Liz said, with a smile.

"Laugh." Peter said."It will help the pain go much faster. That and the other thing."

"Oh really," Liz said giving him a sly look,"and what would that thing be? Exactly?"

"Well you could go out with me this Friday." Peter said.

Liz stopped smilling."I'm sorry, but I cant." Liz sees that Peter is very disapointed."I cant go because its my birthday this Friday and my familys throwing me a party. I would totally go with you under different circumstances."

Peter brightens up a little at this."How old will you be?"

"17" Liz said,"Why dont you come by. I mean its not like i have anyone besides family that will be there and you seem to have some potential there guy."

"Alright I'll be there." Peter said.

Liz and Peter get into another conversation and dont notice Max and Michael when they walk by and give them a dirty look.

The bell rings signalling the end of final lunch.

Liz sat at her regular lab table as the bell rang starting the Mr.Ramsey's chem class. Mr. Ramsey was a balding, chubby man, in his mid 50's.His apperance gave the impression of a pig that was out in the sun for too long. Liz watched him intently as he waited for the class to settle down before begining the lesson. Liz knew that she was being watched by a certain alien king with a certain need to control everything and everyone around him. Though Liz kept staring at Mr. Ramsey. The class finally had gotten settled and she heard him speak for the first time."Ok clas today we will be having a lab."said Mr. Ramsey."I want you to use the ingredients that you will recieve to make an metel off the periodic table. I will be picking who your partners are so dont get to happy."

Mr. Ramsey walked over to his desk and picked up a list and began calling out names. Liz wasnt paying attention at this point. That is until she heard her name paired with the opne person she didnt want to work with at this point. Max Evans."Thats it I dont want to see anylollygaging now." Mr. Ramsey said."If you need help just raise your hand and I will come over and assist you. Now partner up and get to work."

The students move to stand beside their appointed partners. Liz and Max had quickly gotten their materials and worked silently for the first ten minutes of class before.

'CRASH'. Liz accidently knocks over one of their beekers and it breaks on the floor. Mr. Ramsey gets a broom and cleans up the mess. "Be carful Miss Parker. We dont have it in the budget to replace these things."

"Yes sir," Liz said embarissed and with that Mr. Ramsey walked away.

"I'm suprised you didnt blame me for that." Max wisspered callusly to Liz.

"Well Max I hate to burt your bubble, but not everything in this world is about you." Liz said continuing with her work.

"Whatever." Max said turning back to his portion of the assignment. It was five minutes before he spoke again."I saw you talking to that guy at lunch today."

"So." Liz said.

"Liz," Max said,"you of all people should know better than to socialize with anyone outside the group. you know its not safe."

"Well Max just in case you havent noticed but I havent been aprt of your group since I prooved what tess did to Alex," Liz hissed angrly at Max. She made shure to not be overheard by anyone else even in her ruffled state."and you know that."

"Well if you'd stop being so stuburn and stop blaming us for what to Alex."

"I never blamed you or Michael or Isabel. You simply chose to ignore me and call me rude names in passing since I prooved that Tess, your 'wife' and mother of your child, had killed my best friend," Liz whispered."That I can not forgive."

Max was about to say something, but Liz raised her hand in the air signalling to the teacher that they were in fact finished. This made Max have no choice but to let it go. Mr. Ramsey comes over and inspects the contents and give them each an A+. For the rest of the class period Liz goes to an empty table and startes on the next assignment on the board.

Liz silently swept the now closed Crashdown Cafe. The phone behind the counter rang and she ran over to answer it. "Hello" she said.

"Hey Liz. This is Phoebe." Phoebe said. Phoebe was Liz's older cousin. Along with her two sisters Piper and Prue Halliwell.

"Hey stranger," Liz said,"I havnt seen you sence before Prue died. How are things?"

"Fine. After Prue died Piper and I found out that we had a half sister named Paige Matthews." Phoebe said.

To say Liz was shocked was an understaitment. She had another cousin."Thats great." That was all she could say.

"And we each are now married. Piper has two beautiful baby boys. Wyatt and Chris. Youll see them when we come over this Friday."

"You guys are coming to my birthday Party. Thats great!" Liz said,"I missed you and Piper soo much and I wouldnt mind meeting the guy that finally got you to settle down." They laugh.

Jeff enters and sees that Liz is on the phine."Who are you talking to Liz?"

"Oh its Phoebe. Why didnt you tell me that they were comming to my birthday party?" Liz said.

"I thought I did. Anyway let me speek to that cousin of yours." Jeff said taking the phone away from Liz.

Liz having been done sweeping for over an hour runs upstairs and gets ready for bed. All she could think about was how great her Birthday was going to be."Four days." she said turning off her lamp and getting into bed.


	2. Family Secrets

Chronicals of the Chosen Warrior

Book One: Something Wicca to Roswell Comes

**Chapter Two:Family Secrets**

Liz was in aww at how the week had gone by so quickly.She had met her now good friend Peter at her locker and they started to joke about what had happened in one of their classes earlier that day. Liz tried to ignore the fact that she and Peter had grown pretty close this past week. She didnt know whether or not he liked her back, so she said nothing.

"Do you remember what she said when you did that?" Liz said laughing.

"Yeah, Mrs. Niles did look funny when that guy said she looked like a blimp with make-up on." Pater said laughing,"'How dare you say such an insulting thing to me." Peter said in a high tone mimicking the teacher. Not noticing that said teacher walking up behind him.

"I dont think that my voice goes quite so high, Mr. Quin." said Mrs. Niles supprising both Liz and Peter.

"Oh Mrs. Niles I didnt see you there." Peter said unconfortably.

"Yeah right. Well than I guess that means that you'll be able to see me in detention for 30 minutes. Dont be late." Mrs. Niles said and walked away.Liz bursts out laughing when she saw that Mrs.Niles was out of earshout.

"Hey! Thats not funny," Peter said glaring at Liz whowas still laughing," You should have gotten into trouble tooo. Its not fair."

"Hey its your own fault you got caught." Liz said stivking her tongue out at Peter. he glares at her again.

"You wouldnt be laughing if she'd have caught you as well." Peter said.

Liz was about to respond but was cut off when Peter cut her off by kissing her on the cheek. Liz was caught off guard and she stepped back a few steps. 'Where did that come from?' she thought. She was at a loss for words. Her cheeks were burning red.

"Im sorry." Peter said looking wounded by Liz's reaction."I didnt mean to offend you."

Liz instantly feels guilty."Its ok Peter you just, you know, caught me off guard is all." She gave him a small smile. Liz saw that this did nothing to help Peters mood. "Well since you did that you'd beter not be late for my birthday buddy."

They both laugh oquardly. "You'd better get going or youll be in even more hot water with Mrs. Niles." Liz said poking Peter on the chest.

Peter makes another face than ones off to serve his detention. Liz turns to close her locker still laughing about the situation. She and Peter were just friends. Werent they?

"Mom. Dad. I'm home!" Liz called out as she closed the door to her families appartment above their restaurant the Crashdown. She walks into the kitchen to see if anyone is there, but no one is. then she looked over and saw that there was a note on the table. She picked it up and read it:

_**Liz,**_

_**Your father and I have gone to the airport to pick-up your cousins. We'll be back later to set up for your party.**_

_**Always love, Mom**_

Liz was about to walk out of the kitchen when she heard a loud thud. She runs out of the kitchen and looks cautiously at where she thinks the sound originated. It had been the latter to the attack. It was very old. her dad had told her once that he could never get it to come down. Something about it being jambed. Liz had always wondered what was up there. She was deep in thought when she heard the attack doors creak. Something in the back of her mind was telling her to go up there. She climbed the stairs and pooshed open the doors slowly.

"Hello?" Liz called out looking around the dusty room and finding nothing, but a lot of stuff her grandmother Claudia had gathered over the years before she died two years ago. She turns to leave when she hears another sound. She turns and finds that the old trunk that was in the corner of the room. She walked caustly over to it and looked inside upon its contanence. She was shocked to see that inside was the most beautiful book, she had ever seen. She pulled it out and examined it. It was a dark wine red, and looked to be very old. It also had a symbol on the hard, leather cover. It was of a circle and three looped almond shapes in the middle.

Liz truned around, closed the trunk, and sat on top of it. She sat the book in her lap and opened it too the first page. She saw that there was an odd poem on it and began to read it aloud:

_**Hear now the words of the witches the secrets weve hid in the night the oldest of gods are invocked here the great woks of magic is sought in this time and in this hour I call upon the ancient power Bestow your power upon me give me the power I want the power.**_

The room began to shake as if there was an earthquake. Liz panicked and slamed the book shut and held it close to her chest and ran out of the attack and went down out of the attack and into her room. She didnt know what was going on but she knew that for some reason she had to keep the book close. To protect it, but why?

Liz noticed that it was ten minutes sence the building had stopped shacking. She sat and traced the symbol on the cover of the book. She opened it and looked at the inner cover. She saw that there was an inscription there that she didnt notice before. It read:

_Elizabeth,_

_May this book, that contains all of our knowledge, keep you safe and guide you on the path to completing your destiny. _

_All Our Love,_

_Mom_

Liz was confused. "I see you've found the family heirloom." Nancy said shocking Liz out of herself. Nancy walked over and sat down on the bed beside Liz putting a hand on the cover of the book beside Liz's.

"Heirloom?" Liz said confused.

"Yeah, this old thing has been past down in my family for generations. It is one of our greatest treasures and most important kept secret." Nancy said materfactly.

"Secret? What secret?" Liz asked.

"That we are not exactly normal." Nancy said not fully ready to tell her daughter the secret that she and her father has kept from her most of her life.

"What exactly do you mean by not normal?" Liz said. "Are we some kind of aliens or something?" Liz began to laugh and Nancy joined her.

"No, we arent aliens. We are human." Nancy said when she stopped laughing along with Liz. "We're witches."

"Witches? Mom there is no such thing as witches." Liz said wondering about her moms sanity. Liz knew for a fact that there were aliens, because she dated one. Though not only that it was highly probable that there were alien beings out there in the universe due to the fact that humans couldnt be the only sentiant beings out there. It was simple science, but witches werent real. It just didnt make anysense.

"Its true.", Nancy said with a sad smile.

"Mom, what're you talking about?" Liz said confused and slightly worried.

"Liz I know that you know what im talking about. Your are the smartest person at your school. You know what Im saying is true." Nancy said.

"Mom, this is insane. I'm not a witch!" Liz said and stood up. All of a sudden, the glass vase on the shelf started to shake. Liz looked on scared. While Nancy looked like she knew this was going to happen.

"Liz, there's nothing to be scared about. You need to calm down or the vase will-" Nancy said being cut off mid sentence when the vase shattering into close to a million peaces.

Liz jumped. "Mom, what just happened? I-" Liz began but was inturupted when Nancy invelloped her in a hug._  
_"Everythings going to be ok sweety. Just calm down. Thats it deep breaths." Nancy said as she felt Liz calm down, then they both sat back onto the bed. "Liz, I know this is hard to believe, but you are a witch. The vase exploding, you did that with one of your powers." _  
_Liz raised an her eyebrow in question. "Powers?"  
Nancy smiled. "Yes, you have three abilitties; molecular combustion, levitation, and telekinesis."  
Liz's mouth hit the floor. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She was going to say something but thought that she should at least give her mother a chance to explain this a little more.  
"Liz, I know this must come as a shock to you, but I promise you, nothing bad will happen to you." Nancy said.  
Liz looked at her mother. "Is this why you and Dad have been acting so weird around me for the last couple of days?"  
Nancy nodded. "Yes. We knew you'd be getting your powers on your eighteenth birthday, so we were a little nervous about how I was going to tell you."  
"Is dad-"  
Nancy knew what she was going to ask. "No, your father's not a witch. He does know about the family history though. I was a witch before your Auny Patty died, but I decided to give it up when she passed away."  
Liz knew by her mother's voice that she didn't want to press the issue so she didn't.  
Nancy was relieved that Liz started to believe her. After what happened with the vase, why wouldn't she?  
"What's this book for?" Liz asked as she kept staring at it.  
Nancy gave Liz the large, wine red, hard leather book. "It's yours. It's a Book Of Shadows." At Liz's confused look, she elaborated. "A book of Spells. It'll guide you with your destiny as The Chosen Warrior."  
Liz looked startled. "What?"  
Nancy sighed, "Liz, being a witch isn't an easy job. Your destiny is to become a very powerful witch, just like your cousins Paige, Piper and Phoebe. They're the Charmed Ones. The most powerful witches in history. Until now. Now, you're the next most powerful witch in history."  
Liz looked at her mother, then at the book in awe. She touched the symbol on the front cover of her book. "What does it mean?"  
Nancy smiled, "It symbolizes 'three'. The number of powers you have. It's also a protection symbol. See, the book protects itself from evil." Nancy smile vanished and her lip quivered.  
Liz looked scared for a moment. "Evil?"  
Nancy grabbed Liz's hand, "Liz, there will be creatures, demons to be precise, that will be coming after you. For the book and to kill you and innocent people."  
Liz gasped. "No."  
Nancy nodded sadly, almost about to cry. "I'm afraid so, honey." She took a deep breath.  
Liz thought deeply about what her mother told her. "What do I have to do exactly? As a witch, I mean."  
"You have a duty to save innocent lives, and destroy the demons that come after you. This book will help you destroy them. It has spells and potions that will destroy them and some that will protect you."  
Liz felt the tears roll down her cheek. "I can't turn away from this can I?"  
Nancy felt a tear roll down her cheek too. "No, sweetie. I wish I could take this bourdon away from you, but I can't. It's your destiny." She paused for a moment. "Now come on everyones waiting for us down stairs." Nancy said getting up, wiping her face and leaving the room. Liz poot the book down on her bed and walk over to her bedromm door taking one last glance at the book. "Happy Birthday to me." She said and walked out of the room and closing the door.

When Liz pushed open the doors to her family's restaurant it had shocked her at how fast her parents had decorated it. There were strawberry collored ribbons and baby blue balloons everywhere. Liz was in awe by the sight of the way the Chrashdown was decorated. This was enough to help Liz put aside her emotions about what just happened in her room for the moment anyways. Now, now she was going to enjoy her birthday.

Though when Liz came back to reality she looked around the room and saw her cousins Piper and Phoebe, who looked completly different than what she remembered, were talking with her parents laughing and talking about old times. "Piper! Phoebe!" Liz screamed as she ran to hug her two older cousins.

"Wow, Liz you've grown to be a beautiful young lady." Piper said appraising Liz.

"Yup she is a chip off the old block." Phoebe said making both Liz and Piper laugh along with her.

"So this is the famous Elizabeth Parker." Paige said when she walked over to stand with Liz and her sisters. She held out a hand."Hi, Im Paige."

"Hi nice to meet you Paige." Liz said taking and shaking Paige's hand."So... before we get into the fact that I and apparently the rest of you are witches. Fill me in." Liz said getting to the point quickly."How did you find out you were sisters with Piper and Phoebe?"

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe looked at each other. "We'll tell you later sweaty," Piper said turning back towards Liz.

"Ok" Liz said slowly. "well how have you been, then?"

Piper was about to respond when the restaurant bells went off. Peter walks in.


	3. Chapter Three:Unbinding

Chronicals of the Chosen Warrior

Book One: Something Wicca to Roswell Comes

**Chapter Three:Unbinding**

Everyone was laughing. Liz looked around the table at her cousins parents and one friend, Peter.


End file.
